My Version of City of Heavenly Fire
by dartun
Summary: This is basically my version of city of heavenly fire! Yay! It's my first fan fiction, so please be nice! Review as well and tell me what you want to happen next! Please review! If you review then i will write more! only review if you have nice things to say! (Hint! Hint! Hint!) Please review AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! Thanks sooooo much!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS BASICALLY MY VERSION OF THE BEGINNING OF CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE!**

**GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO PLEASE BE NICE! **

Jace lay in one of the dozens of infirmary beds. Moonlight streamed in through the window. He had spent nearly two weeks there. Time had seemed to pass by so slowly. The silent brothers were desperately looking for a cure for Jace's heavenly fire situation. So far there had been absolutely no progress. He had stopped his training and was getting extremely bored. He barely had any visits. Clary came every day. He loved being with her, although Jocelyn was getting a bit fed up of her always visiting Jace. He knew that Jocelyn could not like him any less. The only thing that mattered to him was Clary. He was alone with her most of the day.

Alec never visited because he was still depressed about his break-up with Magnus. He hated seeing Alec so miserable. If only he could go to Magnus and tell him how Alec felt about him, but Maryse and Clary strictly forbid him from going out of the institute or to take up training again.

The door creaked open and clary entered. She gracefully waltzed towards the bed when he said, "Does your mum know you're here?"

"No, I snuck out of my bedroom window..." She replied a bit cheekily. "I doubt she's going to realise. Luke isn't coming home as often. He came home a couple of hours ago and I don't think she's going to miss a chance to be with him."

"Well... I'm glad you came." he answered smiling "I was getting a bit bored of counting the hours left till you were coming..." He held her hands in his.

His hands felt warm against her cold ones. She had missed him so much and couldn't stay away from him after all that had happened to them. She still felt guilty about stabbing him with the sword. Now his life was ruined because of her. But… Sebastian, no Jonathan, no Sebastian, whatever his name was, was still out there… planning his revenge. He was going to strike. When, where and how he was going to do it was a mystery, but he was coming. She pushed the thought back. His hair was a silvery colour under the moonlight, his cheekbones even more prominent than normal.

"I love you Clary, and I can't afford to loose you again..." He said gazing into her eyes. They were a bright green, contrasting from her orange hair. It tumbled down her back in curls. He took a strand and twiddled it in-between his fingers.

"You will never ever loose me again," she answered. He felt comforted and safe with her. His eyelids drooped closed. She slipped into the bed, lying next to him. She could feel the heat coming off his body. Wrapping her arms around his body, she also fell asleep.

* * *

"Should I call him or not?" Magnus thought. He hadn't seen Alec in days and it was killing him. He missed the sight of his navy blue eyes. Yes. Those eyes. How he longed to see them again. The black hair too. He didn't know whether to trust him or not though. After-all he did go to Camille for help. He couldn't stand it any longer! He was going to call Alec. He picked up his newly bought phone and dialed his number. It rang. Once. Twice. Three times. No one picked up. He shut the receiver and threw his phone onto his bed. Why wasn't Alec picking up? Was he ignoring him? Was he busy? Could he be asleep? It was only... Ohhhhh... He was most certainly asleep! Of course he hadn't slept in days and lost track of the time.

On the spur of the moment his phone rang. He reached over to it and picked it up nervously in his hands. It was Alec! should he pick up or not? After about two rings, it turned off. WHAT! He should have opened it. He needed to talk to Alec some day! Well today was going to be that day! He courageously picked up the mobile and pressed the green call button...

"Hello?" It was Alec's voice on the other end of the line. What should he say?

"Hey Alec..." Magnus replied cautiously... "We need to talk urgently!"

"I know" Alec answered.

"I can't talk to you on the phone like this. We need to meet face to face."

"Okay... Where do you want to meet?"

"Be at my apartment at six o'clock,"

Magnus heard a reluctant grumbly voice answer "Fine..." . Did Alec actually want to be with him again? Maybe he didn't love him any more... But... He loves Alec, he really does and he doesn't think he can live without him. Magnus' mind was whirling with thoughts about the meeting he was going to have with Alec tonight.

* * *

"Oh my god! Not again!" Clary opened her eyes and saw that Isabelle had just entered the room and was arguing with Jace about Clary coming to stay there without her mother's permission.

"It's always nice to be woken up by an irritated Isabelle! Isn't it!" Jace shouted. "Next time I'm going to wake you up at..." he glanced at his watch " seven o'clock!" Isabelle just rolled her eyes and left the room in a huff.

Clary could see he wasn't too pleased about being woken up so early.

"You ok?" she asked him "how are you feeling?"

"Hungry. You want to go to and see what is in the kitchen?" he replied, with a complete change of mood.

"I'm starving!"

Clary helped Jace out of the bed and they went off to the kitchen together, holding hands.

"Ahhh!" Clary and Jace heard a yell coming from the library. "Come! Everyone! Come quickly!" It was Maryse's voice calling them urgently. Something had happened and they were about to find out what it was.

"What happened?" Jace asked as they entered the room, but what he saw then had answered his question. Clary drew in a quick gasp as she saw who stood in the centre o the room. Sebastian was back. She couldn't believe it. He was standing with an elegant posture, his silver hair standing out against the morning light pouring in through the tall but narrow.

"Hello, my dear sister," he said, breaking the silence "I was beginning to miss you, but now here you are…"

"I'm not your sister! Nothing as beastly as you can have any family or deserves anyone to love them! What do you want!" Clary answered in an irritated tone.

Sebastian just chuckled, "I came here to let you know that I will be back with an army larger than you can imagine and Clary… you will be mine! Take good care of her while I'm gone, blondie!" with that he disappeared into thin air leaving behind him only a trail of smoke.

Clary ran into Jace's arms, she could feel tears stinging in the back of her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She hated when people saw her cry. It made her look so vulnerable. The only person she could cry to was Jace. All she wanted now was to be with him, but she needed to tell her mum what had happened. She would want to know.

* * *

The day passed slowly for Magnus. He was anticipating the moment when he saw Alec. He was excited but also anxious and nervous. He wanted to make sure Alec loved him back before he confessed his love for him. But why was he thinking about this. He would never be able to be with Alec. He was a Lightwood. His parents were loyal to the Clave and they would never allow it. He kept dreaming about being with Alec, living with him. But even if Alec's parents were agreeing to their relationship, Alec was mortal and he was immortal. Alec would age and he would stay eighteen years old. Maybe Alec was right. The only way they could be together was if either Magnus gave away his immortality to someone else, or Alec had to become immortal which would be most certainly impossible.

Before he knew it, Magnus found himself rushing to open the door. Alec appeared in the doorway, looking so vulnerable there. Magnus wanted to be with him forever and ever. He loved him. Nothing was more powerful than love. Nothing could stop it.

"Hey," Magnus said to Alec, breaking the awkward silence.

"I see you've given up on sparkles and make-up," Alec replied in a jaded tone. He shut the door behind him, and entered into the corridor.

It was true ever since Alec and Magnus had broken up, Magnus had stopped fussing about sparkly suits and make-up. Alec took a step towards Magnus, "ever since we broke up, all I have thought about was you."

"I can't live without you either," Magnus replied "I haven't been eating, sleeping or even breathing!"

"Stay here tonight…" he said to Alec.

"Only if you never ever leave me again…"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be able to if I tried…"

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU REVIEW, I CAN CONTINUE WRITING WHICH I VERY MUCH WANT TO DO, SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**

**(IT WILL BE VERY NICE TO HEAR SOME IDEAS OF WHAT I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!)**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god! Not again!" Clary opened her eyes and saw that Isabelle had just entered the room and was arguing with Jace about Clary coming to stay there without her mother's permission.

"It's always nice to be woken up by an irritated Isabelle! Isn't it!" Jace shouted. "Next time I'm going to wake you up at..." he glanced at his watch " seven o'clock!" Isabelle just rolled her eyes and left the room in a huff.

Clary could see he wasn't too pleased about being woken up so early.

"You ok?" she asked him "how are you feeling?"

"Hungry. You want to go to and see what is in the kitchen?" he replied, with a complete change of mood.

"I'm starving!"

Clary helped Jace out of the bed and they went off to the kitchen together, holding hands.

"Ahhh!" Clary and Jace heard a yell coming from the library. "Come! Everyone! Come quickly!" It was Maryse's voice calling them urgently. Something had happened and they were about to find out what it was.

"What happened?" Jace asked as they entered the room, but what he saw then had answered his question. Clary drew in a quick gasp as she saw who stood in the centre o the room. Sebastian was back. She couldn't believe it. He was standing with an elegant posture, his silver hair standing out against the morning light pouring in through the tall but narrow.

"Hello, my dear sister," he said, breaking the silence "I was beginning to miss you, but now here you are…"

"I'm not your sister! Nothing as beastly as you can have any family or deserves anyone to love them! What do you want!" Clary answered in an irritated tone.

Sebastian just chuckled, "I came here to let you know that I will be back with an army larger than you can imagine and Clary… you will be mine! Take good care of her while I'm gone, blondie!" with that he disappeared into thin air leaving behind him only a trail of smoke.

Clary ran into Jace's arms, she could feel tears stinging in the back of her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She hated when people saw her cry. It made her look so vulnerable. The only person she could cry to was Jace. All she wanted now was to be with him, but she needed to tell her mum what had happened. She would want to know.

The day passed slowly for Magnus. He was anticipating the moment when he saw Alec. He was excited but also anxious and nervous. He wanted to make sure Alec loved him back before he confessed his love for him. But why was he thinking about this. He would never be able to be with Alec. He was a Lightwood. His parents were loyal to the Clave and they would never allow it. He kept dreaming about being with Alec, living with him. But even if Alec's parents were agreeing to their relationship, Alec was mortal and he was immortal. Alec would age and he would stay eighteen years old. Maybe Alec was right. The only way they could be together was if either Magnus gave away his immortality to someone else, or Alec had to become immortal which would be most certainly impossible.

Before he knew it, Magnus found himself rushing to open the door. Alec appeared in the doorway, looking so vulnerable there. Magnus wanted to be with him forever and ever. He loved him. Nothing was more powerful than love. Nothing could stop it.

"Hey," Magnus said to Alec, breaking the awkward silence.

"I see you've given up on sparkles and make-up," Alec replied in a jaded tone. He shut the door behind him, and entered into the corridor.

It was true ever since Alec and Magnus had broken up, Magnus had stopped fussing about sparkly suits and make-up. Alec took a step towards Magnus, "ever since we broke up, all I have thought about was you."

"I can't live without you either," Magnus replied "I haven't been eating, sleeping or even breathing!"

"Stay here tonight…" he said to Alec.

"Only if you never ever leave me again…"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be able to if I tried…"

As Clary walked towards the front door of Luke's house, she wondered what her mother would say when she found out that her only son, a lunatic with demon blood, was out there with a gigantic army was on its way to kill every living human being! She dug into her pocket, searching for her keys, and grabbed a hold of them. Fumbling with the lock she clicked the door open. She sighed as she stepped into the house, slowly closing the door behind her. How was she going to say this to her mum without causing her to experience depression? What would she say?

Clary felt her fingers tremble as she stepped into the kitchen. "Mom, I've got to tell you something..." she said, frightened of what her mother's reaction would be when she broke the news.

"Yes darling!" Jocelyn replied with a smile gleaming across her freckled face. As she saw Clary's worried look, her expression changed from joyful to concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Well…not exactly…" Clary replied.

"Tell me what's wrong! I can help you! Is there anything I need to do? Did anyone in the Institute hurt you? Are you ok? Did Jace hurt you? What did he do? Are you al-"

"NO! I'm fine!" Clary didn't want to worry her mother more than she needed to. She needed to say it! Now! But… How? Now that she brought the subject up, she needed to say it now or later and later didn't seem like an option! "Sebastian, no Jonathan, no Sebastian! Whatever his name is! He came to the Institute!

"What!" Jocelyn had a look of fear and anxiety on her face.

"He came as a hologram and warned us that he was coming with an army of demons! He said he was going to have me all to himself!" She shouted at her mother frustrated. Jocelyn fell onto her knees, her hands in her face. Tears poured out of her eyes in streams and Clary could hear her sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

After calming her mother down, Clary made her way back to the Institute. As soon as she entered the building, she heard Isabelle shouting. "Where's Alec? Has you seen him lately?"

"No idea!" Jace replied shrugging her off.

"If you haven't realised, we need to tell him about Sebastian's little visit!" She answered angrily.

"What's going on?" Clary inquired entering the library. Isabelle was pacing up and down the library, arms folded in frustration. Jace was sitting in Hodge's chair and stood up when he saw Clary.

"How are you? What did your mum say? Is she ok?" he asked concerned.

"She is devastated, but I calmed her down… has anyone told Simon, Alec, Magnus, Maia or Jordan about any of this?"

"Nope." Jace replied calmly.

"And we need to! Now! Clary text Simon, Maia and Jordan, and tell them to be at Taki's in 15 minutes." Isabelle demanded. "I'll text Magnus and Alec, wherever they are…" After a silence full of texting, the three of them set off to Taki's.

* * *

"Alec…sweet pea? Wake up… we need to leave." Magnus shook Alec's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Where do we have to go?" Alec asked grumpily. Magnus was wearing a brand new pair of multi-coloured leggings. His hair was all gelled up and make-up was thickly covering his face.

"Isabelle is asking us to meet her at Taki's, she says it's urgent."

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Alec said hastily scrambling out of the bed.

"I'm not sure, but you should get dressed quickly sweet pea!" They left the apartment within no time and swiftly arrived at the restaurant. As they pushed the door of the open they caught sight of Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Maia and Jordan sitting in one of the booths.

"Hey!" Isabelle shouted across the restaurant as she signaled to the couple to show them where they were sitting, "over here!" Magnus and Alec strolled over to the booth, hand in hand.

"We are officially back together!" Alec announced to the crowd, but it seemed they had different things on their minds.

"Not the time Alec! Have you guys ordered?" Magnus inquired seating himself next to Alec.

"No not yet, we were waiting for you guys to show up! Although we weren't expecting you to come together!" Jace exclaimed. He seemed pretty pleased with being allowed to leave the Institute for the first time in weeks.

Just as soon as they sat down a faerie waitress came over to the table, holding a pile of menus. She handed one to each of them and waited for a while they decided on what they were having.

"Animal blood, please" Simon said immediately without even glancing at the menu.

"And the rest of you?" she asked rather rudely.

"The usual," Jace said, after a couple of seconds.

"What he said," Alec and Jace always had the same thing every time.

"Two steaks please, rare," Jordan required for both himself and Maia.

"Nothing for me, thanks" Magnus mumbled.

"Me either…" Isabelle followed.

"Can I have coconut pancakes please?" Clary asked sweetly.

**I KNOW IT ISN'T THAT LONG, BUT AT LEAST IT'S SOMETHING! ANYWAY, ENJOY READING IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW, SO PLEASE DO IT! JUST SAYING THAT IT WILL NOT MAKE A BIG DIFFERENCE IN YOUR LIFE IF YOU REVIEW, BUT IT WILL MAKE AN ENORMOUS DIFFERENCE IN MINE! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW ALL YOUR IDEAS AND COMMENTS! IF YOU REVIEW I WILL WRITE MORE, BUT IF YOU DON'T...THEN I WON'T! :)**

**(BY THE WAY WHEN YOU REVIEW, IT IS COMPLETELY CONFIDENTIAL SO UNLESS YOU WRITE YOUR NAME OR SOMETHING, NO ONE WILL KNOW WHO YOU ARE! )**

**:)**


End file.
